<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>双天才的best match by gk2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192782">双天才的best match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2'>gk2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>双天才的best match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是build同人，桐生战兔的恋爱物语的同人（在讲绕口令吗）经过作者的同意了。</p><p>柔顺的发丝从指间滑过……<br/>战兔蓦然清醒过来。我、我在干什么！<br/>辉夜不知何时丢开了书本，正饶有兴致的看着战兔轻抚她的长发。<br/>“战兔……是看我看呆了吗？”<br/>战兔一下子就缩回了手，耳垂烧红。他眼神躲闪，不敢面对辉夜调笑的目光，讷讷不成言。<br/>辉夜贴了过来，一对大胸故意蹭上了战兔的手臂，柔软的触感让战兔不自觉的一抖。逃跑的念头一闪而过。<br/>被敏锐的辉夜捕捉到，不满的搂住他的腰。<br/>“战兔是想轻薄完我就溜吗？”<br/>为了捕获害羞的兔仔，一些花招也是必要的呢。<br/>“什、这根本不是！”<br/>战兔激烈反驳，都忘了挣开辉夜的手臂。他没有发现自己和肉食系女朋友的距离过于近了。<br/>严谨的物理学家又开始纠结一些不那么重要的事啦。辉夜勾起嘴角，手下温热的触感叫她蠢蠢欲动。<br/>气愤中的战兔脸颊泛红，乖乖的站在她怀里，举手投足间睡衣下摆撩起，露出一截紧韧的腰线。<br/>看着……就想咬一口。<br/>辉夜眸色一暗。<br/>“战兔要补偿我呀。”<br/>软软的尾音淹没在贴合的双唇间。<br/>“唔……”<br/>战兔瞪大了眼。辉夜舔进来了！<br/>辉夜的舌头就跟她本人一样霸道，强硬的顶开战兔的唇舌，在口腔内巡游一圈，舔弄敏感的上颚，逼红了战兔的眼圈。<br/>辉夜的手熟门熟路的摸进了战兔的睡衣下摆，摩挲着战兔的腰线。手下美好的肉体在轻轻颤抖，肌肉不多不少，饭团一样粘着她的手掌。<br/>这就是纯粹的倒打一耙了。<br/>辉夜拉近战兔，胸口的一团软肉撞进战兔的胸膛。傲人的巨乳挤压过来，暧昧的磨蹭。辉夜在他耳边轻喘，空气逐渐黏腻起来。<br/>通红的耳垂一直勾引着辉夜的注意力。她被蛊惑般的侧头，张口含住了，还用齿尖轻咬。<br/>无处可逃的战兔咬着唇，敏感点还被攻击着，双眼蒙上一层水雾，腿有点软。<br/>即使不是第一次了，辉夜还是觉得战兔可爱得过分了。<br/>她的手下滑，握住了战兔的阴茎。小家伙激动得在她手里弹跳了一下。<br/>“辉夜……嗯……”<br/>战兔无措的看着她，眼神湿漉漉的，碎发下耳尖红得滴血。<br/>“没事的，战兔，会很舒服的。”<br/>辉夜紧盯着他，慢慢跪了下来。她的眼神富有侵略性，如有实质般舔过战兔裸露在外的每一片肌肤，像是下一秒就要将他吞吃入腹。<br/>简直就是被大型掠食者盯上了！<br/>战兔喘息着，下身被人握着，居高临下的姿势让他的眼神也添了些锋锐。<br/>我的男票真他妈帅！<br/>辉夜满意的眯起眼，二话不说扒下了战兔的睡裤。一看就知道纯情物理天才甚少自读，小战兔颜色粉嫩，分量倒是不小。<br/>辉夜伸舌，小猫舔水一样，舔去了渗出的前列腺液。下一秒就豪迈的整个含了进去。<br/>她的口腔湿热，收缩着裹缠战兔的肉棒，小舌灵活的舔过肉棒上勃起的青筋，嘴唇吮吸着。<br/>花样百出，快感激烈。<br/>“嗯、嗯……哈啊……好紧……”<br/>战兔忍不住挺身顶弄。从战兔的角度看下去，能看清辉夜的大半张脸。她的薄唇被肉棒撑的很大，额头沁出汗水，难耐的拧着眉。即使再怎么放松，龟头顶到喉咙口的时候还是会引起不适，辉夜忍下干呕感，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落。辉夜没有注意到，还以为是汗水，她专注于口中的动作。<br/>辉夜这样仿佛处于弱势的表情实在难得。她的脸那么红，落着泪，还跪在地上，一根粗大的肉棒在她口间进出。虽然这一切都是假象，辉夜的本质其实是个猛兽。可是……驯服烈兽，可是会带来更强的征服感。强烈的快感如过电般窜过全身，战兔试图拔出自己的肉棒，却被死死按住了腰。最后红着眼睛全射进了辉夜的口中，辉夜也配合的仰头，全部咽了下去。<br/>辉夜砸吧嘴，味道真的不能说好，但是一想到这是战兔的东西，就提不起排斥的意识。<br/>战兔伸手拉她起来，抱怨的声音又轻又低，羞耻的不敢看她。<br/>“你怎么……”他含混的咽下几个词，“太超过了……那东西……就这么……”他实在说不下去了。<br/>辉夜一下子就笑开了，蹦起来抱住他，声音轻快。<br/>“没有啦，战兔的味道很美味哦。”<br/>然后拉着头顶冒烟的鸵鸟兔叽去洗漱。<br/>他们睡在一张床上，很快就进入了梦乡。<br/>梦中，战兔又回到了那个雨夜。<br/>雨真大啊，大到模糊了世界。他的眼睛就像他的心一样空。还有风，刮过湿透的他，冷到透骨。仿佛被世界抛弃了一样，他记不起来路，寻不到出路。<br/>我……会死吗……<br/>视线朦胧之时，一双手伸来，紧紧攥住了他的。那双手温暖、干燥，是那么的有力。<br/>“战兔，抓住你了！”<br/>抓住了就永远不要再松开，辉夜。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>